


In Another Life, When We are Both Cats: Five animal AUs

by Looks_Clear (chrysalisdreams)



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Implied Relationships, Multi, Rule 63, characters as animals, get the reference & win a gold star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysalisdreams/pseuds/Looks_Clear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five short AUs about Shogo Makishima</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life, When We are Both Cats: Five animal AUs

 

=Cat=

Makishima volunteers with a feral cat rescue group. On a late afternoon when he is working alone, he notices a streetwise tomcat slinking away in the shadows behind a Circuit City. He is dark gray with white feet, and has a long, crooked tail, and his eyes shine orange and mean. Makishima keeps an eye out for the tom, because the cat doesn’t have the notched ear indicating that he has been picked up for neutering and then returned into the feral population, which means that the long bodied tomcat needs to be brought in.

For a month, the tomcat evades him. He’s always out of reach, on the other side of a chain link fence, or dashing across the littered median of a busy four lane street, or up on the roof of an old apartment building. He starts calling the cat Choe; it seems like a good name for the roving cat.

One autumn evening, Makishima returns to his VW bus and finds the lanky cat sprawled across the warm roof. Choe doesn’t run away when Makishima reaches up to bring him down from the roof.

The cat crawls right into Makishima’s arms. The cat doesn’t have a notched ear, but he was clearly someone’s housecat once. Makishima can feel a microchip under the dirty fur. Choe begins to purr and blink at Makishima with those cruel, orange eyes. Makishima decides to take him home and keep him.

Later, he uses the owner address information from the microchip to locate a house on the other side of the city. For a while, he sits across the street in his car and watches the people that live there. They have a new baby, a few months old. Makishima goes home and lets Choe sleep in his lap.

=Fox=

Lady Makishima enjoys a bloody fox hunt. She rides ahead of the men, galloping her roan mare over hill and dale to keep up with her favorite hunter, Senguji, an old beast past its prime who nevertheless chases the fox with the bloodlust of a young dog. Makishima urges her mount to leap over a wild hedge, almost losing her seat when they land. Senguji is tearing the prey to pieces, making the other hounds wild.

Makishima sees herself in the fox. She smiles in satisfaction and rewards the hound with praise.

=Dog=

Shogo is eight years old, walking home from school. He sees Gino, who is twelve, playing in the public park with his German Shepherd, Ko. Shogo sits on the top of the playground slide and watches Gino and Ko run around. Gino throws a stick. Ko ignores it and runs toward the slide, barking Wow Wow Wow!

Shogo is afraid. His heart races, Boom-Boom-Boom! He likes the feeling.

Gino pulls Ko away by his collar. He takes his dog away home. Shogo waits a little while, then follows them. He stands outside the fence around Ko’s yard. Ko barks and barks. He charges the fence, leaping up at Shogo. Shogo looks for a way to open the gate.

Gino’s younger sister, Akane, is at an upper story window of the house. She leans out to see what is making Ko bark, and when she sees Shogo, she shouts a command at Ko to make him stop. When she runs downstairs to the front door, Shogo runs off.

=Goldfish=

Waiting for Toma to pick her up for their second date, Makishima sits on the front porch of her house, rocking the front porch the swing. Her skirt and petticoats flutter in the humid summer air. She pulls on the ends of her hair, which she has in an up-do except for some trailing tendrils down her back. She’s wondering how far to go with Toma on a second date. On their first date, they went to the state fair. She ate deep-fried Twinkies and admired the blue ribbon tomatoes. Toma won her a goldfish, and when Makishima dared him, he swallowed it.

Makishima isn’t sure she wants her first kiss to be with a boy who swallows goldfish whole and alive. She thinks she might become a vegetarian.

After school and on Saturdays, Makishima works in the public library. There’s a shy girl with glasses and long bangs that comes in and sits at a table for hours. She’s waiting for her father, who is usually late. Makishima recommends Richard Adams’s _The Plague Dogs_ and George Orwell’s _Animal Farm_ and asks her name. Sometimes, there’s another girl who comes by and waits with Nobuchika, the glasses girl. Makishima, who has noticed how Nobuchika looks at the girl with messy hair, secretly wishes she could feel that kind of longing for someone.

=Koa’e kea=

Shogo Makishima sees sea birds flying overhead, and the sight makes him want to go on a journey. He decides to leave the country, even if the tales about the dangers outside of civilized borders are true. He wants, more than anything, to feel alive. He pays the right amount of money to the right people to smuggle him out.

After weeks in a shipping container, he is released onto a foreign island shore. He is almost dead from contagious disease and malnutrition. A fat old brown woman with a face like a crumpled paper bag takes him and some of the other refugees into her care. When he is well again, he asks her why she would give so much to strangers. She doesn’t speak his language well and can’t explain.

Some of the others stay to help her. She is building a community. For a while, for three more days, Makishima stays, too. They are ordinary people, doing ordinary things. He thought that was the world he wanted to see. But it is a life of difficulty, labor, and reliance on others; it’s not what he thought it would be.

Above the thick vegetation, birds with long white tails fly over the valley. He leaves without notice.

He has infinite choices of where to go, but few places have people, and while Shogo loves his solitude, it means nothing without the proximity of people. He falls in with Rutaganda Desmond’s company. He hates the man wholeheartedly, which is ideal. Desmond irritates and amuses him. His hand-to-hand fights with the mercenary leader are almost as brutal as their fucking.

When Desmond signs the mercenary troupe up with Nicholas Wong, Makishima sees that it is time to move on. He cuts his lover’s throat with a broken bottle during one of their fights.

. . .


End file.
